


A Second Bite Of The 'Doughnut'

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ace and Mel have a little break together.RP Fic.





	A Second Bite Of The 'Doughnut'

Ace smirked as her Space Bike docked in the landing bay of the Nosferatu II (formally Ice World) she took of her helmet smirking at the red head young woman who was there to greet her. Before she could speak though Ace grabbed her with one hand and pulled her into a very firm and possessive kiss.

"To hell with the small talk Doughnut."

She growled softly breaking the kiss. Mel laughed softly. 

"Yes ma'am."

Ace purred and began nibbling on Mel's neck and ear lobes. Mel murred softly. Ace smirked got off her bike.

"So Doughnut..."

She purred.

"Ready for another.... session?"

"When am I not?"

Ace smirked.

"Then get down on your hands and knees and crawl alongside me and lead me to your bedroom."

Mel quickly did so. Ace smirked and followed Mel loving her control over her. Mel soon had them in the bedroom. Ace smiled she didn't yet give Mel permission to stand back up and sat on the bed and started to undo her boots.

"I could use you Doughnut as a foot rest to help me get these off."

She teased Mel. 

"Or I could take them for you?"

Ace smiled.

"Then be a good girl and do that..."

She instructed. Mel purred and quickly did so. Ace smiled and held out one of her bare feet.

"Kiss it Doughnut."

She teased before laughing softly. Mel smirked softly, but did so, nipping it softly. Ace gasped.

"Ow...you bad girl!"

She scolded teasingly.

"Mommy's going to punish you..."

"That's why I did it...."

"Get your ass out of those clothes."

Mel purred and quickly undressed.

"Now....bend over your dresser table."

Mel quickly did so. Ace smirked and came over behind Mel.

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you."

She teased. 

"Don't you always?"

Ace smirked and began spanking Mel. Mel mewled softly. 

"Pick your fate doughnut. 1...2 or 3."

"1?"

"Oh goody...my favourite game.... hide the fingers."

Mel mewed weakly. Ace smirked and flexed her fingers.

"Ready my little doughnut?"

"Yes?"

Ace smiled and began to start slowly inserting fingers into Mel. Starting with one, then two...

"Ready for three?"

"Yes?"

The word was panted. Ace smiled and inserted a third finger into her little 'doughnut'.

"Here comes number four..."

She purred a little while later as a forth finger began to press into Mel. Mel was soon close to climax. Ace smiled and inserted her thumb as well.

"Mmmmm good girl you took all five...again."

"Just."

Mel panted, soon crying out and coming apart.


End file.
